My U.S. Pat. No. 5,180,321, issued Jan. 19, 1993, and entitled "Swimmer's Safety Belt" describes a substantially hollow belt, worn about the waist, and able to assume the shape of a lifepreserver in use, while allowing the wearer to swim to safety using whatever swim strokes are convenient. As there set forth, a cartridge is employed, to fill the belt with compressed gas in allowing the lifepreserver so formed to rise up to the wearer's arm level.